


A Little Taste Of Heaven

by ravensnwritingdesks



Series: A Most Magical Creature Series [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks
Summary: After the birth of their child, it takes a while for Newt and Tina to find one another again...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of my "The Adventure of a Lifetime" series and takes place somewhere around [Chapter 13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10911720/chapters/27556875) of said fic.  
> You don't have to read the main fic to enjoy it, though...

"And he's back to sleep," Newt whispered as he slid into bed behind his wife. It was barely past 10 o'clock and he very much looked forward to a night of restful sleep. Or half a night, at least... at four months their son didn't exactly sleep through an entire night just yet.

Tina hummed in acknowledgement and snuggled back against him underneath their shared blanket, moving around to get comfortable again after the mattress had dipped with his weight. As she pushed and wriggled so persistently against him, though, Newt was slowly but surely grew more uncomfortable himself.

It had been a while since... anything had happened between them. Between the uncomfortable last weeks of Tina's pregnancy and the stress of caring for a newborn, there had been neither time nor energy to spare for any more carnal activities. Not to mention the fact that Tina had explicitly told him she wasn't interested just yet. But lately, with the hours of real sleep and rest steadily increasing again, he found himself more and more often reacting to her touch... accidental as it might have been. He knew why though; nearly five months had passed. Not that he kept count.

He cleared his throat and angled his hips away from her, hoping she hadn't noticed the growing problem yet. But luck was not on his side tonight.

"Newt," she said with a sigh and paused for a moment. "I don't think I'd... like that just now."

"Oh, no." He shook his head against the back of her neck to appease her. "It's not... It's just a reaction to... being this close to you. I'm not asking for anything." He chuckled lowly. "And I can't help it when you move like that."

"Sorry," she muttered and tried to put a bit of distance between them.

Newt wouldn't let her though and kept his arm firmly wrapped around her waist. "Don't worry, I'll manage. Now go back to sleep."

Merlin knew, it would be a while for him to fall asleep now. He closed his eyes and tried his best, anyway. A few moments later, Tina slowly turned around in his arms, though.

"If you'd like, I could... help," she whispered and rested her hand suggestively on his hip.

His heart sped up and Newt felt the heat rise in his cheeks as his mind shifted to very pleasant images of her hand, her mouth on him.

Newt blinked and worried his lip in indecision. It had been so long... and while they were close to each other nearly every night, he started to really miss _that_ kind of closeness between them. But Tina didn't actually _want_... so how could he take her up on the offer?

In the soft moonlight, his struggle must have shown on his face. She squeezed his hip to get his attention before speaking. "I'm not ready for this to be... mutual yet, darling. But I'd like to help, if you don't mind." A glance at her face revealed nothing but sincerity in her offer.

"I know it's been awhile..." Her hand slid a little lower as he still thought on his answer and deliberately brushed against his now throbbing length through the fabric of his pyjamas. His breath hitched when her slender fingers began to massage him.

"Tina!" She smirked in reply. And so his decision was made. He nodded against her and Tina leaned in to kiss him, her soft and full lips seeking out the heat of his own as she touched him.

Underneath the blankets, his hands easily found their way past worn fabric to feel the warmth of her skin, her waist so much softer now than before. He smiled into their kiss, then gasped as her hand slipped past the waistband of his bottoms to circle his length.

His eyes fell shut with a sigh at the welcome sensation of her touch. _Merlin, I missed this._ Slowly, he pleasure began to build with every new stroke of her hand.

Tina's lovely scent filled his nose with every breath as their lips stayed pressed to one another in a hungry kiss. With his hand splayed across her back he pulled her against him, prompting her to hook her leg over his and get even closer.

" _Oh yes..._ "

A moan escaped him as she squeezed his flesh just so and soon their bodies moved together as his hips built a rhythm of their own, thrusting into her hand. A primal rhythm that they both knew and remembered so well. Newt opened his eyes again only to be met with the dark and glinting orbs of his Tina.

"Let go," she breathed and smiled. "Come for me."

Newt was too far gone to reply with words, intent on finding his release while trying to make it last at the same time. He nodded against her, drawing a trembling breath to returned with a low moan. So entirely wrapped up in her, mind, body and soul, it did not take long for him to do as she asked.... reach the edge and find satisfaction in the fall. He stifled his moans against her neck as pleasure surged through him and he shuddered to completion.

 

Tina still lay in his arms when his mind began to work again, slightly darker with blush and a cheeky grin on her face. A dopey smile of his own grew on his lips in response as his heartbeat slowly returned to normal again.

"You're welcome," she chuckled.

It was then that Newt caught her in a soft and languid kiss. One that quickly progressed into another hungry dance of their lips, though, as he pushed her to lie her back. And his wife indulged him willingly, eagerly even... until his wandering and caressing hands began to fiddle with the buttons of her pyjama top.

She caught them just as the first button had slipped from its hole. "Newt."

He sighed as their lips parted. She had told him, of course, but the disappointment was still there. "You don't... want me to return the favour." She glanced away as he tried to meet her eyes. "It's okay, love."

"I..." She turned back to look at him, worrying her kiss-reddened lips as she did so. He knew that look... her resolve did not seem to be as sure as she had let on. Newt patiently waited for her to continue. "I'm not the same as before," she finally whispered. "And I don't... I don't think you'd wanna see me like this. My body has changed... so much."

 _So that is the real problem._ Newt smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know it has, love, and I don't mind that. You carried my child – our child. A few stretch marks and wider hips won't make me love you any less. Quite the opposite, actually." He brought up her hand to kiss it. "Please don't let that thought hold you captive. I don't like to see you suffer from a lie."

Her teeth found their way to her bottom lip once again as she hovered in indecision. And Newt did not enjoy the sight... he'd rather see those lush lips bruised by his kisses than her worrying, but its release came sooner than anticipated as she nodded. .

"You can try and return that favour," she said. "But... I'm still not all back to normal, I guess."

Newt raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You'll see," she replied and quickly worked open the remaining buttons of her pyjama top in his stead.

Newt chuckled. "Eager after all." His comment earned him a glare, that he managed to kiss right off her face again. Her words before still left him wondering though. "Tell me when you don't enjoy what I'm doing, alright?"

Tina nodded. "You know, I will."

Carefully, he removed the fabric to reveal her upper body to him and peppered her exposed skin with tiny kisses and loving caresses, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Tina sighed in pleasure when his hand followed the curve of her breast. A brush against the slightly pebbled nipple was rewarded with a hiss though. "Please don't. They're very tender," she explained.

Newt nodded made a mental note. "I'll be careful then." There was so much more to get re-acquainted with anyway.

"Can I take these off, too?" he asked when his lips reached the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. Her answer took longer than anticipated, but he found her slowly nodding when he glanced up at her. "Yes, take them off."

Appeased, he returned to kissing the soft curve of her stomach, but paused again a few moments later. There was one more question he needed to ask... to avoid awkward pauses later on. "I'd like to use my mouth on you, too. Is that... permitted?"

Tina chuckled and nodded as she raised her hips in demand to get on with it.

But he just grinned and deliberately took his time sliding the garment down her legs before throwing them to the side. She looked almost uncomfortable again by the time she was lying naked before him. "As you can see, I'm not as... lean as you're used to."

Newt shook his head in disbelief and moved to kiss her. "Still as lovely as I remember."

During her pregnancy his willowy Tina had become fuller and more curvy in all the right places... and to his delight she still was today. _Time to make her belief it as well._ From his mouth he slowly made his way down her body again, leaving no sensitive zone unkissed, trailing his hands after him in worship.

His wife was a quivering mess already before he even got to where he wanted to be. He dipped his head to kiss her navel, adding a swirl of his tongue to it. Her response was a delightful small gasp. Newt couldn't help the grin stretching over his lips. He'd missed that sound. It had been a while, a long while... not only for him. And even though she felt apprehensive about being intimate again, she wasn't immune against his ministrations. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Her eyes had fallen shut at some point, one arm thrown across her face for good measure as she breathed heavily. "Please... Please touch me."

So, not wanting to leave her waiting any longer, Newt finally shifted and settled before her more comfortably. Gentle caresses around the sensitive skin of her sex caused her to tremble and moan. She was not nearly as wet as he had hoped though, a fact that had him pause for a moment.

"Do you... enjoy this, love?" he asked.

She sighed and nodded. "I really, really do. Please. Don't make me wait any longer," she begged.

The tone of her voice spoke volumes and so continue he did. With teasing fingers at first, soon to be replaced with even more teasing lips. He pressed a kiss just beneath her navel, slowly making his way down over the dark silken curls covering her mound... lower and lower until they moaned in unison as his lips met her folds.

With kisses and caresses he soon had her humming in pleasure above him, moaning even as he dipped his tongue in search for her little pearl of delight. Soon her hand had found its way into his hair, tugging sharply in response to particularly rousing flicks of his tongue. Those made him hum in pleasure as well.

" _Oh yes!_ "

He released one hand from its hold on to her hips and let it slide up her body, over heated skin and muscles contracting rhythmically with her unconscious movements. The swell of her breast lay soft in his hand as he doubled his efforts to please her.

" _Yes!_ "

He let her thrust against him as her sighs and breath grew in volume and resounded in the space around them. The grip on his strands tightened as she began to flutter under his lips. Not too long now. _Come for me, love..._ And then her muscles tightened under his lips, only to be released with high and drawn-out moan of pure pleasure.

The sounds and sensations of her orgasm invigorated him more than any Girding Potion ever could.

He only stopped his ministrations when she lay boneless before him, her grip on him loosening, muscles becoming lax. He pushed himself up just a little, admiring the work of art before him. Panting harshly with eyes closed and hair fanned out across her pillow Tina looked sated and a little debauched ... and happy. Newt in turn felt the grin on his face grow just a little wider and licked his lips.

She chose that moment to open her eyes again, their gazes meeting unexpectedly. Sluggishly she pulled at him to come closer and Newt went more than willingly to kiss her.

 

"Any regrets?" he whispered a long while later, as they lay sated and happy in bed.

Tina yawned. "Something tells me, I'm gonna sleep well tonight."

He grinned and shifted around to let her settle against his side before pulling the blanket back over them. "You're welcome." She got comfortable and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, um, what did you mean by 'you're not back to normal yet' earlier?" he couldn't help but wonder. "I didn't notice anything... abnormal about you just now."

Tina chuckled. "You did, though."

It took a long moment of thinking before he stumbled upon it. "Oh! That did have me worry, actually... But about my own skills and not your body malfunctioning."

Tina giggled. "It's not you, trust me. Arousal apparently takes a step back while nursing a baby... Or so I've been told."

Newt hummed. "But you did enjoy it?"

She exhaled slowly, trying to stifle another giggle. "Darling, I know you get wrapped up in your own work down there, but frankly I'm surprised our son didn't wake... Yes, I enjoyed it. Very much!"


	2. Chapter 2

She jumped him right outside the nursery and pressed him against the wall with hungry kisses. Newt, too perplexed to do anything but give in at first, was baffled by her behaviour. Baffled, but also intrigued. It only took a few seconds before he gladly joined in.

"I need you," she mumbled against his lips.

"For what?" he wondered as the bigger part of his brain enthusiastically tried to engage in more snogging. His arms circled around her waist to pull her against him.

"Shhh," she hushed him gently before bringing their lips together again and Newt complied as best he could. It had been while since she initiated a kiss like this, so passionate and demanding that his mind nearly went blank. A groan escaped his throat at the sensation of her nails grazing along his scalp, before eager fingers tangled with his hair and held him. Newt was in heaven.

His lips followed her instinctively as she pulled back again and Newt opened his eyes to a smirk.

"I _need_ you," she repeated and playfully pulled at his waistcoat. Mind still fogged with the unexpected haze of want and desire, he moved to follow her. It took entirely too long for him to catch on.

"Oh!" Tina chuckled. She had already dragged him halfway to their bedroom before it had finally clicked. He grinned at her and sped up their pace, eager to reach their destination.

She pulled him close again when the bedroom door fell shut behind them. Her dark eyes held his own as her hand trailed over his chest. "Unless... you'd rather do something else?"

It was a rainy Saturday in March and he had just put their son down for his overdue afternoon nap. They had at least an hour and a half to themselves... Newt brought their foreheads together and slowly shook his head before their lips met again. There was nothing else he'd rather do...

 

His waistcoat was the first thing to go, followed shortly by his shirt and Tina's blouse before they crashed onto the bed. Even more fabric was subjected to removal there as two pairs of hands become even more greedy in search for contact.

Newt lavished her bare skin with kisses and caresses, revelling in the sounds of delight she emitted at his touch, revelling in the feeling of her hands on his skin, her body beneath him.

"What do you need, my love?" his whispered once his mouth had found its way back to her kiss-bruised lips. Tina hummed into the kiss that followed.

"You," she breathed and rolled them over to straddle his thighs. Newt chuckled as she leaned over him, hand trailing down his chest and stomach to find his length. The sound morphed into a gasp when she touched the already weeping flesh. "I need you."

Newt moaned, cupping the curve of her hips in his hands to hold on to something as she continued to stroke him. "And... h-how do you want me?"

She smirked down at him. "Like this. I want to see you."

He nodded, happy to stay just where he was. Slowly, he let his hand glide down her thigh, then up again between her legs to find her swollen and already moist in anticipation. She sighed at his touch, closing her eyes as he explored her folds. "Mmmh, that feels good."

Newt hummed in agreement and sat up as he continued to prepare her attentively. She giggled when he cupped her rear to keep her close, sighed when he began to lavish her chest in kisses again. Only when his wife had turned into a moaning and quivering mess in his arms, did he pause his attentions. Her own efforts of teasing him had long gone by.

"Tina?"

She panted slightly, face buried in the side of his neck. "Hm?"

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. He certainly didn't mind her sudden enthusiasm to be with him, but she had gone from a certain _Not any time soon_ to this desperate _Yes, please, right now!_ in the matter of a few days.

She nodded and moved her head to look at him. "I've been thinking of little else for the past few days now, ever since..." She grinned. "But there's never been a good opportunity until now. And before you ask: I cast the spell already. All taken care of."

"I see you put some planning into it, then," Newt smirked and settled back against the headboard and the heap of pillows there. The grey daylight from the windows painted his Tina in shadows more than light, but it was enough to see the lovely flush now spread over her face and down her chest. Enough to see the want in her eyes, as well.

"Come here," he murmured and Tina eagerly settled in his lap.

She took his length in hand again and mumbled a spell under her breath that left him eerily slick under her touch. A strange sensation, though it eased the one concern he still held... despite the obvious want and arousal, she still wasn't as wet for him as she should have been. All worries were forgotten as Tina shifted over him, though, and brought them together as one. A gasped " _Yes!_ " was the only sound between them as she sank down.

Newt could only agree, head falling back against the headboard with a moan of pure delight when she could go no further. It had been so long... so long since they had been like this, felt like this. Tina remained still for a few long moments, adjusting to the intrusion and taking trembling breaths much like himself. When he opened his eyes again he was met with her gaze, a slow smile playing around her lips as she slid her arms around his neck and cradled his cheek in wonder.

"You feel so good," she sighed.

Newt nodded eagerly in agreement. His hands drifted along her thighs and sides in a tender caress as he made sure this was actually real and not a dream. Her mouth found his and drew him into a languid kiss.

"Make love to me," he breathed when their lips parted again.

Tina nodded and began to move as he circled her with his arms, slow and careful at first. Each small thrust and swivel of her hips resulted a deep sigh or moan from her and soon Newt couldn't help but to move with her.

Their gazes remained locked as they rocked together, connected in this deeply intimate embrace.

It felt different from before, a little at least. He couldn't say what exactly had changed though, or if anything had changed at all. His mind was too focussed on the more important matters at hand. His wife, her pleasure, the connection they shared.

He sighed as Tina wrapped herself around him, hands once more tangled in his hair as she buried her head in his shoulder and gave herself over to instinct. She was getting close, he knew.

"That's it," he whispered, holding on to her as pace and rhythm changed to match her needs. Her every thrust seemed more confident, more satisfying than the one before. Yet, it happened suddenly. Her hand gripped hard at his back. She clenched around him tightly. Then she suddenly rose up from his chest, head rolling back with a low moan as she reached the brink.

He kept his thrusts going, drawing out the pleasure for her while he hoped to find release himself. Tina collapsed against him before he could do so, though, panting hard in the aftermath of her orgasm. Newt took the chance to roll them over, covering her with his body as she regained her senses. The urge to finish had grown too strong to wait.

A low moan escaped him as he pushed into her marvellous heat, with her legs still wound around his waist. Her arms wrapped around his body, one hand clutching at the back of his shoulder while the other pressed into the small of his back. Urging him on as his movements grew settled into an intensely satisfying rhythm of friction and heat.

The slick drag of sensitive skin on even more sensitive skin felt too good to be true. He wanted to get lost in her; her moans, her softness, her heat. Newt shifted his weight to gain more leverage, deepening his thrusts in an effort to find that sweet release he so longed for.

"Close," he breathed. "I'm so close, Tina."

He felt her hand move to the back of his neck, sliding up into his hair, tugging gently. "Then let go for me," she said, gasped, demanded of him.

His hips slapped against her, staggering in their rhythm as the primal need to finish finally took over. Something snapped in him and suddenly the white-hot flare of pleasure burned through him. Moaning and shuddering he emptied himself into her again and again before he stilled, buried as deep as he could possibly be.

 

A sense of calm and serenity came over him as they slowly recovered. Sweat-slick skin cooled and furious heartbeats calmed while their breathing slowed down again. They looked at each other, both smiling, then grinning widely as the afterglow of an afternoon well spent overcame them.

Tina still panted slightly underneath him and Newt made to move off her, but her arms and legs kept him in place. "Not yet," she said and tightened her embrace even more. "Stay."

He nodded contentedly and remained where he was, enjoying the closeness between them before he sought out her lips for a loving kiss.

"I love you," he whispered, bumping their noses together before meeting her eyes.

Tina smiled up at him. "And I love you, Newt Scamander."

A warm glow bloomed in his chest, as it always did when he heard her say those words. His left hand reached for her hair, caressing it gently before combing it back behind her ear. Tina chuckled at the old but still meaningful gesture.

They finally parted with twin winces of displeasure when Tina shifted here legs. "Sorry," she whispered, causing Newt to chuckle.

He took her into his arms instead, her dark head resting on his shoulder and arm thrown across his body. As they lay so wrapped up in each other, he gradually began to take notice of his surroundings again. The sky had changed colour to an even darker grey. Rain pattered heavily against the windows of their bedroom, accompanied by the low howling of the wind. A storm had gathered.

Tina sighed and snuggled closer. "I'm glad you had no other plans today."

"The plans I had, could wait, my love." Newt grinned at her and kissed the top of her head. "This was rather unexpected, though."

She chuckled and lazily traced one of his many scars. "Was it?"

"For me, at least."

She hummed. "I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Ever since that night we... helped each other out. It felt so good, even when I was sure it wouldn't." She giggled. "I found myself wanting more after that one taste."

Newt grinned. "So... you patiently waited for almost a week to surprise me, by pouncing on me completely unawares?"

"When'd you have rather had me jump you?" she giggled. "I took the first possible opportunity, darling. Both of us at home, neither exhausted and child napping. I'm afraid it won't get any more ideal than that..."

Newt hummed and pulled her closer. "I'm glad you did, love." He hesitated for a moment. "I missed it... this. Us."

"I know," she confessed. "Sorry, it took me so long to-"

"No, don't say that," he interrupted her and turned to look at her. "You gave birth to a child and took as long as you needed after that... That's more than alright with me. I would have managed for far longer, if necessary."

Tina giggled. "Yes, I heard you _managing_ on your own in the bath," she admitted. "Once, at least. Your forgot to use the sound muffling spell..."

"Or did I?" he smirked. He knew what she was talking about and he had in fact forgotten... but the idea of Tina hearing him, listening in, did have rather unexpected, beneficial effects on him that night. "Sorry if it bothered you. I tried to be quiet about it." And magic had been very helpful in that.

"Don't worry," she said, still giggling, "you were. It got me thinking about us, though... otherwise we wouldn't be here yet. In bed, naked and satisfied."

Newt shook his head and laughed. "I'm just glad you enjoyed it..."

A telling grin appeared on her face. "And I'm glad, you did, too. I think wouldn't mind this happening more often again."

Newt chuckled and leaned his forehead against hers, unable to hide his growing grin. "That's good to hear, love. I would never force you, in bed or otherwise, but that's very good to hear." Not that he minded the wait, but after years of sharing pleasures with his wife, being on his own to relieve the urge just wasn't as...satisfying anymore.

"So... do you think we have time for more kissing?"

Newt nodded and gladly complied to her wish. It wasn't long after that, though, when Doran made his state of being awake known to them. He sighed into their kiss, unwilling to break it just yet. But Tina was pulling back already.

"Stay here, I'll go," she muttered, clearly unhappy about the situation as well. "He'll be wanting me, anyway."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I slaved over this for days and weeks now. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but I've reached a point where I just want this thing done and published. So... here you go.  
> Please be kind in your judgments when you leave me a comment.


End file.
